


New Girls?

by PenguinLover1098



Category: The Penguins of Madagascar (Tv show)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: The boys aren't happy when four new girls steal their mission.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet Saturday morning at the Central Park zoo. Private was watching tv, Kowalski was inventing, Rico was painting pictures of his doll, and Skipper was still sleeping. 

Then a loud crash outside ruined everything. Rico's painting fell, Kowalski's invention shattered and Skipper suddenly woke up, falling out of bed and flat on his face. The boys tried not to laugh but couldn't help it and laughed at him anyway. Skipper just rolled his eyes at them. 

"Let's go," Skipper snapped, clearly not amused with the boys laughing at him. Then they all went outside to see what the noise was. 

Outside, it was a disaster - right next to their habitat, another habitat was being built. It looked like they just started building it that morning as well. 

"Well this can't be good," Kowalski sighed. Skipper just rolled his eyes at the comment. Obviously a new habitat wouldn't be a good thing. They noticed Alice walk up to one of the workers.

"How long until its done?" She asked. 

"Shouldn't be too long, it will probably be done by Thursday," the worker replied.

"Great, the new penguins should get here on Friday," Alice sighed.

"Uh, new penguins?" Private asked. 

"I don't know Private, I don't know," Skipper sighed. "I don't have a good feeling about this," Skipper admitted. This made the boys even more nervous - if Skipper was nervous, they had every reason to be nervous too. 

"Do you know their genders yet?" The worker asked Alice. 

"Females - all of them," Alice said. 

"Uh Skipper? Why are there new penguins moving in, why are they females, and why are THEY getting a brand new habitat when we've been here for YEARS and haven't gotten a new one and it's falling apart?" Private asked sadly. He sounded jealous to Skipper.

"I don't know Private, I don't know," Skipper sighed. "It's not fair though."

"I bet they're a team of girls like us. They're probably better than us at like... everything," Kowalski said. This surprised Skipper. How could Kowalski say such things, especially with the way Private was feeling right now?

"Kowalski!" Skipper snapped. Kowalski just crossed his flippers and started staring at the ground. 

"Do you know how many penguins there will be?" They heard the worker ask.

"Four," Alice said.

"Don't you already have four penguins?" The worker asked.

"Yes, four very ANNOYING penguins. I gotta get back to work," Alice sighed as she left.

The boys just glared at Skipper.

"Yep, we're finished," Skipper said, then went back down into the hq. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowhole calls and Skipper gets mad after. Skipper is also mad at Kowalski for talking about the new girls so much, but in the end he gets curious and asks to see the research he's been doing on them.

When Skipper got back down into the hq, he noticed Blowhole on the tv, grinning evilly. Skipper just sighed. 

"What this time Blowhole?" Skipper asked. 

"What's wrong with you? Blowhole asked. "You usually get all mad when I show up."

Skipper sighed again. "I don't have time to be mad Blowhole. I have a new group of penguins and a jealous team to deal with. What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to bother you." Blowhole grinned and Skipper rolled his eyes. 

"Great, thanks, now bye," Skipper said while turning off the tv. 

"Who was that?" Private asked as he came down into hq. 

"Blowhole. He didn't even want anything!" Skipper snapped while throwing the remote at the wall. It shattered to pieces. 

"Isn't that a little weird?" Private asked. 

"What?" 

"That he didn't even want anything." 

"I don't know Private, maybe he's busy or something." Skipper suggested. Private sighed but let the subject drop. 

"Uh Skipper, these girls kinda look like us. You should come see this. It's freaky. Rico and I were doing research on Alice's computer and-"

"Kowalski, seriously! Stop it." Skipper snapped at him while glancing at Private, who was just sitting in a corner pouting. Kowalski crossed his flippers, pouting. 

"Who called? I heard you talking to someone," Kowalski asked. "And why is the remote shattered on the floor?" 

"It was Blowhole. I got mad because he didn't want anything from us and threw the remote." Skipper explained. 

"Ah." 

"So we should probably prepare ourselves for ... Something. I don't know what he's planning but if he's not even telling us this time..." Skipper said. 

"It's got to be bad," Kowalski agreed. 

"Right. You know what? I think I need to know what these girls look like," Skipper sighed. 

"Its on Alice's computer. Come on, Rico and I will show you." Kowalski said. With that, they all left the hq.


End file.
